gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
GTA Wiki:Bieżące wydarzenia/Archiwum/2013
Kolejne mobilne GTA 26 listopada 2013, 19:42 (dodane przez: Texel) right|350px Wybór sprzętu, na którym można zagrać w gry z serii GTA powiększa się. Dzisiaj Rockstar zapowiedział, że w grudniu tego roku planuje wydać odświeżoną wersję Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas na platformy mobilne - Amazon Kindle oraz sprzęt pracujący pod kontrolą systemów iOS, Android oraz Windows Phone. Spośród wszystkich wersji gry, wersja mobilna będzie wyróżniać się dodaniem dynamicznych cieni, zwiększeniem dystansu rysowania oraz palety kolorów oraz polepszeniem jakości modeli postaci oraz samochodów. Poprawione zostaną również sterowanie w grze oraz system checkpointów. Grand Theft Auto V 17 września 2013, 18:44 (dodane przez: Texel) right|300px Po prawie dwóch latach oczekiwania i pięciu latach tworzenia, Grand Theft Auto V zagościło w domach graczy. Nie będę się zbyt długo rozpisywał, powiem tylko, że było na co czekać. Gra jest dostępna w polskiej kinowej wersji językowej. Z okazji wydania gry, Rockstar wypuścił z nią również dwie mobilne aplikacje. Pierwszą z nich jest iFruit, dostępna na iOS (na Androida będzie dostępna później), zawierająca dwie funkcje. Pierwszą z nich jest możliwość opiekowania się zwierzęciem, a dokładniej, Chopem. Spędzanie z nim czasu poprawia jego posłuszeństwo w grze. Drugą jest możliwość tworzenia swoich własnych, zmodyfikowanych pojazdów, które później można wykorzystać w grze. Ci, którzy załatwili sobie GTA V zapewne zauważyli, że instrukcja dołączona do gry jest bardzo cienka. Rockstar uznał, że gra jest na tyle masywna, że wydawanie papierowej instrukcji minie się z celem - dlatego na iOS oraz Windows została wypuszczona elektroniczna jej wersja, zawierająca między innymi interaktywną mapę. Instalator instrukcji waży około 120 MB, a można go pobrać stąd. Pierwsze dwa tygodnie września 14 września 2013, 10:04 (dodane przez: Texel) Od najbardziej wyczekiwanej przez fanów GTA premiery dzieli nas już tylko 68 godzin, dlatego zróbmy podsumowanie wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się w świecie GTA przez ostatnie kilkanaście dni. 29 sierpnia 2013 - o 17 w internecie pojawia się jednominutowy trailer gry. Pełni on funkcję reklamową - parę dni później pojawia się w telewizji na całym świecie, również w polskiej. 31 sierpnia 2013 - Rockstar udostępnia parę detali na temat stacji radiowych w grze. Pojawiają się ich nazwy: West Coast Classics (DJ-em jest DJ Pooh), FlyLo FM (stacja Flying Lotusa), Non-Stop-Pop FM (DJ-ka to Cara Delevigne) oraz Vinewood Boulevard Radio (Nate Williams i Stephen Pope). Dodatkowo, w odpowiedzi na pytania fanów, R* zdradza, że ścieżką dźwiękową trailera z 29 sierpnia jest utwór The Chain Gang of 1974 - Sleepwalking. 3 września 2013 - pojawiają się kolejne szczegóły na temat pokazanej wcześniej repliki Bravado Banshee oraz sposób, w jaki będzie można go wygrać (niedostępny dla Polaków, jak większość konkursów Rockstara). Dodatkowo, w internecie pojawia się fala recenzji gry autorstwa portali IGN, GamesAktuell oraz JeuxActu. Dzień później, 4 września, IGN wypuszcza recenzję trybu GTA Online. 6 września 2013 - Rockstar aktualizuje swoją stronę o GTA V, poszerzając znajdujące się tam informacje o te na temat soundtracka, form odpoczynku i bezpieczeństwie. Udostępnione zostają loga wszystkich siedemnastu stacji radiowych, pojawia się 8 nowych screenów z gry oraz artwork, przedstawiający Lestera. 8 września 2013 - w jednym z wywiadów, udzielonych przez Rockstara podane zostają bardziej techniczne informacje o grze. Budżet gry razem z jej marketingiem wyniósł prawie 270 milionów dolarów. Świat gry ma powierzchnię około 126 kilometrów kwadratowych. Tego samego dnia, na iTunes oraz Spotify pojawia się album muzyki relaksacyjnej, zatytułowany The Higher Reaches of Epsilon. Składa się z kilkunastu kawałków i kosztuje około 45 zł. 9 września 2013 - na całym świecie pojawiają się różnorodne plakaty, billboardy i banery reklamujące grę. Na Bliskim Wschodzie wypatrzono plakaty, przedstawiające kilka nowych artworków. Artworki przedstawiają Simeona, pracodawcę Franklina, Amandę i Tracey, rodzinę Michaela, Wade'a, kumpla Trevora oraz biznesmena imieniem Tao. Tego samego dnia, Rockstar wysłał kilkunastu największym stronom poświęconym serii po zrzucie ekranu. 10 września 2013 - zaczynają pojawiać się poważne wycieki na temat zawartości gry. W internecie pojawia się zdjęcie mapy GTA V, zamieszczonej w poradniku BradyGames. Przez parę kolejnych dni wycieka dokładna liczba i lista misji, lista pojazdów oraz broni. 11 września 2013 - pierwsi szczęśliwi otrzymują grę i zaczynają nagrywać filmy z rozgrywki, które mimo wysiłków Google'a oraz Take-Two zalewają portal YouTube. 12 września 2013 - Rockstar aktualizuje stronę LifeInvader.com, będącą growym odpowiednikiem Facebooka. 13 września 2013 - ostatnia aktualizacja strony o GTA V, przekazująca graczom informacje na temat mieszkań, zwiedzania i celebrytów, sklepów oraz okazji dla obrotnych. Dodatkowo, udostępniony zostaje artwork, przedstawiający trzech protagonistów na polowaniu oraz kilka nowych screenów. Nowy trailer już w czwartek! 27 sierpnia 2013, 19:11 (dodane przez: Texel) Kilka minut temu Rockstar na swoim Newswire ogłosił, że w czwartek, 29 sierpnia zostanie wydany kolejny trailer ich najnowszej produkcji, Grand Theft Auto V. Nie podano żadnych szczegółów. Rockstar obiecał wcześniej poinformować o godzinie wypuszczenia filmu w sieć. Materiał filmowy, który obejrzymy, będzie pochodził z finalnej wersji gry - bowiem w sobotę, 24 sierpnia R* ogłosił, że prace nad grą zostały ukończone. Do wydania gry pozostaje 20 dni. EDIT, 29.08, 12:44: Trailer pojawi się o godzinie 11 EDT, czyli o 17 naszego czasu. center Nowa strona nowego GTA, część II 23 sierpnia 2013, 17:53 (dodane przez: Texel) I pomyśleć, że rok temu mieliśmy dokładnie jeden trailer i 8 screenshotów z gry... Do wydania nowej odsłony z serii GTA brakuje już tylko niecałego miesiąca. Rockstar nieustannie podkręca atmosferę, dzisiaj dokonując aktualizacji strony, poświęconej grze. Na stronę trafiły dwa nowe artworki: pierwszy to składanka artworków (o nazwie GTA Online) z trybu GTA Online, zaprezentowanego w trzyminutowym trailerze tydzień temu, drugi nosi nazwę Trevor: Cut Here i przedstawia jednego z protagonistów gry (sam artwork pojawił się w zeszłym tygodniu na jednej z nowojorskich ścian). Dodatkowo, na stronie pojawiło się parę screenów (przedstawiających między innymi kilka miejskich krajobrazów), ale wyszło już ich do tej pory tyle, że na ich podstawie fani stworzyli mapę Los Santos i Blaine County (która w porównaniu z obrysem mapy, który wyciekł razem z achievementami gry w zeszłym tygodniu jest praktycznie w 100% dokładna). Największą częścią aktualizacji są kolejne informacje na temat salonów tatuażu, klubu golfowego oraz jogi. Z innej beczki - artykuł na pewnej rosyjskiej stronie potwierdził, że w GTA V wystąpią czołgi. Rockstar reklamuje grę w każdy możliwy sposób - wczoraj na Newswire pojawiło się zdjęcie, przedstawiające zbliżenie na model samochodu - Bravado Banshee. Dokładnie - we współpracy z salonem samochodowym West Coast Customs, Rockstar buduje prawdziwe Banshee, które najprawdopodobniej będzie można wygrać lub zdobyć w inny sposób. Nowa strona nowego GTA 13 sierpnia 2013, 18:55 (dodane przez: Texel) Rockstar dzisiaj zaskoczył wszystkich. Wczoraj, zapowiedział na czwartek 15 sierpnia wydanie filmu na temat nowego trybu rozgrywki wieloosobowej - GTA Online. Dzisiaj zaś, nastąpiło uruchomienie nowej strony poświęconej Grand Theft Auto V - Visit Los Santos & Blaine County. Na nowej stronie znajdziemy wiele nowych screenów z gry, wiele nowych informacji o grze, jak i również dwa nowe artworki, które pojawiły się w Internecie po raz pierwszy na początku maja - Preparation oraz Nervous Ron. Nie będę się zanadto rozpisywał na temat nowej strony - zobaczcie ją sami! Link do strony. EDIT: Dodatkowo, na stronie BuzzFeed.com pojawił się wywiad z Aaronem Garbutem, jedną z kluczowych postaci w Rockstar Games. center|600px Pierwszy film z rozgrywki GTA V! 11 lipca 2013, 23:06 (dodane przez: tomta1) Przedwczoraj Rockstar wydał oficjalny pierwszy gameplay GTA V. Oto i on: Film ten dostarcza nam ogromną ilość informacji o nadchodzącej grze ze stajni Rockstara. Oprócz potwierdzenia wcześniejszych informacji, możemy się dowiedzieć, że (w nawiasie podaję minuty z filmu, na których widać konkretny element): * Radar będzie prostokątny (zamiast dotychczasowego okrągłego) i będzie przystosowany do kontroli w czasie lotu samolotem (0:17). Nie będzie on widokiem "z mapy", tylko będzie ogólnym widokiem na przestrzeń znajdującą się przed graczem (pod kątem). * Jedna z tam nazywa się Land Act Dam (0:18). Znajduje się ona w górach Tataviam Mountains (0:19). * W grze pojawią się też inne zwierzęta niż pies Franklina (0:35), będzie można na nie polować (2:55). * Będzie można jeździć quadami (0:37), samolotami (2:44) i rowerami (3:29). * W czasie wielu misji będzie możliwość (albo konieczność) zamiany bohaterów (np. atakujemy Michaelem, przełączamy na Franklina, by ten oddał strzał ze snajperki itd.; 1:29-1:59). * W dowolnym momencie (prawdopodobnie poza niektórymi misjami) można zmieniać bohaterów, jednak ci mogą być w bardzo różnych sytuacjach (np. może ich gonić połowa stanowej policji; 2:03-2:35). * Podstawowe statystyki gracza obejmują: wytrzymałość, strzelanie, siłę, latanie, jeżdżenie, pojemność płuc i statystykę specjalną (inną dla każdego gracza; 2:10). * Będzie możliwość tuningu pojazdów, zarówno w kwestii wyglądu, jak i właściwości (2:41). * Będzie możliwość kupna ciuchów (2:46) i tatuowania (4:24). * Będzie możliwość uprawniania sportów (np. golf 2:48, tenis ziemny 3:27). * Powróci możliwość nurkowania (2:51). * Dostępnych będzie co najmniej 8 typów broni, jej zmiana będzie się odbywać na środku ekranu (identycznie jak w grze Max Payne 3); w czasie zmiany gra będzie spowolniona (3:16). * Obszar poszukiwań policji będzie zaznaczony na radarze (3:23). * Będzie możliwość skorzystania ze strzelnicy (3:26). * Będzie możliwość skakania ze spadochronem (3:31). * Gracz sam przygotowuje napady i je wykonuje (3:43-4:20); w czasie przygotowywań będzie dostępna tablica, na której będą pokazane odpowiednie informacje (3:57-4:04). * W czasie kradzieży pieniędzy, gra będzie nam wyświetlała, ile ukradliśmy (4:09). * Będzie "wewnątrzgrowy" internet (4:31). * Będzie można kupować akcje na giełdzie BAWSAQ (4:31). * Nieruchomości będzie można kupować przez internet (4:33). Pod koniec filmu został po raz drugi wspomniany Grand Theft Auto Online (pierwszy raz R* powiedział o nim przy okazji Asked & Answered). Czekamy z niecierpliwością na więcej szczegółów! Edycje specjalne 23 maja 2013, 18:02 (dodane przez: Texel) right|300px Kolejny tydzień, kolejne informacje na temat Grand Theft Auto V. Dzisiaj, Rockstar ogłosił, że oprócz zwyczajnej wersji gry, w przedsprzedaży znajdą się również wersja specjalna oraz wersja kolekcjonerska gry. Wersja specjalna gry, oprócz samego pudełka z płytą, następujące dodatki (opis zaczerpnięty ze sklepu muve.pl): *kolekcjonerski SteelBook z ekskluzywnymi szkicami; *dodatkowa ekskluzywna mapa o wymiarach 54,6 x 67,9 cm przedstawia plan Los Santos i Blaine County. Zostały na niej zaznaczone miejsca, gdzie można szybko zdobyć gotówkę, jak i również inne ciekawe miejsca dla człowieka biznesu; *wyzwania dla samolotów kaskaderskich; *wzmocnienie zdolności specjalnych; *dodatkowe ubrania tatuaże i wiele innych; *broń specjalna (Pistol .50, Bullpup Shotgun, młot); Wersja kolekcjonerska gry, oprócz wyżej wymienionych, zawierać będzie: *czapka z regulacją - Grand Theft Auto V New Era 9Fifty; *torba depozytowa Grand Theft Auto V z kluczem z grawerowanym logo; *pojazdy i garaż (Hotrod Hotknife 1930's i motocykl sportowy CarbonRS. W Grand Theft Auto Online nowoczesny samochód elektryczny Khamelion; *niestandardowe postacie do Grand Theft Auto Online; Obie wersje można już zamówić w sklepie muve.pl. Za wersję specjalną zapłacimy 319,99 zł, a za kolekcjonerską - 559,99 zł. Podsumowanie zalewu informacji, GTAV po polsku 8 maja 2013, 14:01 (dodane przez: Texel) Obiecany wcześniej przez Rockstar Games zalew informacji szczęśliwie się skończył, wszyscy znowu są podekscytowani wydaniem 17 września Grand Theft Auto V. Ale co tak właściwie otrzymaliśmy? Po pierwsze, do naszych rąk trafiło 36 nowych screenshotów z gry oraz 4 artworki (przedstawiające Rona, Lamara, dzieci Michaela oraz samego Michaela z Franklinem). z zapowiedzi dowiedzieliśmy się następujących rzeczy (podsumowanie po angielsku stworzył serwis GTAV.net): Możliwości *Można kupować wszelkie budowle: domy, garaże, biznesy i przystanie. *Można podwozić autostopowiczów, wykonywać szalone skoki pojazdami, brać udział w wyzwaniach lotniczych, wyścigach motocyklowych oraz triatlonach, uprawiać jogę, grać w golfa i tenisa. *iFruit, telefon wykorzystywany w grze, ma kilka aplikacji: aparat (który można wykorzystywać do robienia zdjęć i wysyłania ich do Social Clubu), przeglądarkę internetową, kontakty, portal społecznościowy, kalendarz oraz aplikację do powtarzania misji. Zadania trzech kolejnych nie zostały jeszcze wyjawione. *Można rabować bankomaty i sklepy. *Powracają wszelakie misje poboczne. *Można polować na zwierzęta. *Przechodnie będą reagować na czynności gracza - mogą dzwonić na policję, robić mu zdjęcia lub sami próbować go powstrzymać. Modyfikacje *Modyfikacje gracza - tatuaże, fryzury, ubrania *Modyfikacje pojazdów - malunki, koła, przyciemnianie szyb, spoilery, możliwość ulepszenia silnika, zawieszenia, hamulców itp. *Modyfikacje broni - tłumiki, lunety, większe magazynki, celowniki laserowe itp. Policja *Powrót klasycznego poziomu poszukiwań, tym razem z pięcioma stopniami zamiast sześciu. *Zwiększony poziom sztucznej inteligencji policjantów. *Można się schować w obszarze poszukiwań i przeczekać. Umiejętności *Każdy protagonista ma określone statystyki: wytrzymałość, strzelanie, siła, latanie, prowadzenie pojazdów, mechanika, pojemność płuc, cichość działania. *Każdy protagonista ma umiejętność specjalną: Franklin zwalnianie czasu podczas jazdy pojazdami, Trevor tryb szału, w którym zadaje podwójne obrażenia i przyjmuje tylko połowę obrażeń, Michael zaś może używać bullet time'u podobnego do tego w serii Max Payne. *Czas działania powyższych umiejętności określa pasek, który po użyciu powoli się odnawia. *Inne umiejętności są wspólne i ulepsza się je przez wykonywanie misji itp. *Trevor zawsze będzie najlepszym pilotem, Franklin kierowcą, ale pozostali protagoniści mogą się do nich zbliżyć poziomem umiejętności przez trening. Mapa *Podobnie jak w przypadku poprzednich części, cały świat gry jest wyspą. *Obszar lądowy jest 3,5 raza większy od Red Dead Redemption, jeśli wliczyć obszary podwodne - 5 razy większy. *Pod wodą można znaleźć różne zwierzęta, zatopione statki ze skarbami itp. *Cały świat gry jest zamieszkany przez odpowiednie zwierzęta (np. dzikie koty i jelenie w górach). Napady/misje *"Mini-napady" są używane, aby gracz nauczył się przygotowywania się do większych napadów. Gracze muszą zapewnić odpowiednie pojazdy, przebrania, maski itp. *Do większych napadów wymagane jest wynajęcie ekipy, która będzie tym lepsza, im więcej zapłacimy (strzelców, kierowców, techników itp.). *Wynajmowanie tych samych ludzi do kolejnych napadów pozwala na zwiększanie ich umiejętności. *Podczas napadów pozostali protagoniści będą nas ostrzegać przez niebezpieczeństwem. *Pieniądze z napadów dzielone są między ekipę. Walka *Wybór broni został całkowicie zmieniony; teraz broń wybiera się podobnie jak w grze Max Payne 3 (z koła). *Ulepszono bieganie z bronią. *Dodano przetaczanie się na boki z bronią (podobnie jak w San Andreas). *Celownik zmienia kolor z białego na czerwony kiedy namierzymy wroga. *Kiedy zastrzelimy wroga, zamiast celownika pojawia się mały "X" (podobnie jak w grze Max Payne 3). Inne *Koło wyboru postaci podzielone jest na cztery części (po jednej dla każdego protagonisty i naszej postaci multi-player). *W niektórych łodziach znajduje się ekwipunek do nurkowania. *Wszystkie postacie poruszają się w różny sposób, odpowiadających ich charakterom. *Liczba przechodniów na ulicach została zwiększona pięciokrotnie w porównaniu z GTA IV. *Zwiększono ilość detali np. na ulicach (plakaty itp.) *Między protagonistami można zmieniać się podczas cut-scenek, ręcznie lub automatycznie. *Jeżeli któryś z protagonistów zginie, wracamy do ostatniego check-pointu. *Mimo że zmiana protagonisty zależy tylko od gracza, gra będzie sygnalizować dialogami idealne do tego momenty. *Nie można zmienić protagonisty w każdym momencie (np. jeśli ściga nas policja, będziemy musieli najpierw zgubić pościg). Kolejną ważną informacją jest fakt, że GTA V już w dniu premiery pojawi się w wersji z polskimi napisami. Tłumaczeniem zajmuje się firma QLOC S.A., a dystrybucją - Cenega Poland (źródło). Dodatkowo, na kanale Cenegi na YouTube pojawiły się przełożone na język polski trzy najnowsze trailery gry, wydane przez Rockstar 30 kwietnia (link). Michael. Franklin. Trevor. 25 kwietnia 2013, 16:06 (dodane przez: Texel) Nagłówek o takiej treści właśnie powitał parę godzin temu wszystkich fanów serii GTA, którzy sprawdzają namiętnie Newswire w oczekiwaniu na nowe wieści dotyczące najnowszej produkcji Rockstar Games - Grand Theft Auto V. Najprawdopodobniej takie tytuły będą nosić aż trzy nowe trailery, które Rockstar planuje udostępnić na swojej stronie we wtorek, 30 kwietnia. Będą one najpewniej opisywać życie codzienne każdej z postaci lub skoncentrują się na ich charakterach, w sposób podobny do serii trailerów, które Rockstar wydawał do swoich wcześniejszych produkcji (przykład poniżej). Trailery zostaną zapewne udostępnione razem w południe "czasu Rockstara", czyli o 18 czasu letniego. Oczywiście Rockstar może także np. udostępniać trailery co godzinę, ale to spekulacje. EDIT, 29.04, 15:04: Rockstar ogłosił na swojej stronie, że trailery pojawią się jutro o godzinie 17 naszego czasu (czyli o 11 EST). 4 maja 2013, 16:17 (dodane przez: tomta1) A oto i oczekiwane trailery: Cash and Carry 16 kwietnia 2013, 16:21 (dodane przez: Texel) Ze wszystkich artworków, przedstawionych na wydanym dwa tygodnie temu pudełku Grand Theft Auto V, cztery były nowe - resztę w jakiejś formie już widzieliśmy wcześniej. Dwa z nowych artworków, pod wspólną nazwą Cash and Carry, Rockstar wydał dzisiaj w formie tapet. 350px350px Pudełko 2 kwietnia 2013, 15:27 (dodane przez: Texel) No i wszyscy, których ulubionym zajęciem przez ostatnie trzy dni było oglądanie jak schnie farba, doczekali się - Rockstar na swojej stronie udostępnił pudełko gry Grand Theft Auto V w wersji cyfrowej. center|400px Nowości na PS3 31 marca 2013, 10:05 (dodane przez: Texel) Jak można było się domyślić, Rockstar Games po wydaniu w kolekcji PS2 Classics klasyków z serii (GTA III, Vice City, San Andreas) postanowił dokończyć "paczkę" i wydać w taki sposób także Liberty City Stories i Vice City Stories. Będą one dostępne w PlayStation Store w przyszłym tygodniu, i będą kosztować $9,99, €9,99 lub £7,99 (każda z nich). A teraz coś z całkiem innej beczki: Rockstar widocznie przypomniał sobie o zaległym boxarcie GTA V... link. EDIT, 18:46: Lepsze ujęcie, przedstawiające zarys dolnej części boxarta. EDIT, 2 kwietnia, 9:43: Ściana z boxartem wygląda aktualnie tak. Dodatkowo Rockstar potwierdził, że to oficjalne pudełko gry i że pojawi się ono w wersji cyfrowej w tym tygodniu. http://img259.imageshack.us/img259/8417/iieb8wjl.jpg Zachody, morza, niebo i tak dalej 27 marca 2013, 16:36 (dodane przez: Texel) Dokładnie takim określeniem jak tytuł, Rockstar ochrzcił swoją nową paczkę screenów z Grand Theft Auto V, wypuszczoną dzisiaj, po prawie dwóch miesiącach całkowitej ciszy (nawet eventów nie reklamowali). Zawiera ona 10 screenów, przedstawiających dokładnie to co w tytule. Do premiery jeszcze tylko pół roku! 350px350px 350px350px 350px350px 350px350px 350px350px 17.09.2013 31 stycznia 2013, 16:06 (dodane przez: Texel) Zamiast pierwotnej zapowiedzi Rockstara, w której obiecał nam on wydanie boxarta gry, otrzymaliśmy krótką wiadomość. Grand Theft Auto V zostanie wydane 17 września 2013 roku. Jest to spowodowane ciągłym szlifowaniem gry, która - jak określono to wiele razy - jest dotychczas największym projektem Rockstara. Przygody Tommy'ego Vercettiego na PlayStation 3! 26 stycznia 2013, 10:02 (dodane przez: tomta1) I stało się. Po wydaniu GTA III na PlayStation 3 i platformy mobilne, wydaniu GTA Vice City na platformy mobilne i wydaniu GTA San Andreas na PlayStation 3, Rockstar postanowił uzupełnić lukę w wydanych reedycjach klasyków. Już w najbliższy wtorek 29 stycznia w Stanach Zjednoczonych Ameryki oraz Kanadzie, a na Starym Kontynencie tradycyjnie dzień później, na PlayStation Network, w ramach PS2 Classics za cenę $9,99 / €9,99 / £7,99 będzie można ściągnąć Grand Theft Auto: Vice City! Tak jak w przypadku pozostałych remake'ów klasyków na PS3, jest to najprostsza możliwa konwersja gry na inną platformę. Nie uświadczymy w niej ani obrazu jakości HD, ani systemu trofeów. Poza tym, na stronie Rockstara pojawiła się wiele mówiąca wypowiedź: Jeśli ktoś oczekuje Storiesów na PlayStation 3, po prostu musi być cierpliwy... Artworki 4 stycznia 2013, 21:23 (dodane przez: Texel) Od kilku dni Rockstar dosłownie zasypuje fanów nowymi, albo i nie artworkami. 29 grudnia, na swojej stronie, zgodnie z obietnicą sprzed dwóch miesięcy, zamieścił około 20 artworków z GTA: Vice City. Były one wcześniej w większości niedostępne. Dostępne są one w formie tapet w wielu rozdzielczościach. Nowe artworki pojawiły się również w kategorii Grand Theft Auto V - artworki o nazwach Vinewood, Franklin and Chop, Stop and Frisk oraz The Trunk zostały udostępnione jako tapety. Dodatkowo, na stronie dotyczącej gry pojawiły się wszystkie dotychczas wydane screenshoty z gry, włączając w to kilka wcześniej niewydanych. Ostatnią wiadomością jest wzmianka na stronie Rockstara: "(...)and the unveiling of the game's official cover later this month." - oznacza to, że okładka gry zostanie pokazana jeszcze w tym miesiącu.